


The Other Puppet

by Bill_Cipher666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Even if it is just something random, I just want someone to read my work, I need some feedback, I really suck at first chapters so bear with me, I update whenever I can but I am busy and have no time in my life I will try and update once a week, I'm sorry for the first chapter it gets better I promise, Maybe comment?, Other, This is just a weird idea that I felt like writing, What if Bill chose Mabel instead of dipper, no one is gonna read this, please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Cipher666/pseuds/Bill_Cipher666
Summary: What if Bill had chosen Mabel in Sock Opera





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I own EVERYTHING. Totally. Gravity Falls is mine. Don't believe Alex Hirsch, its a lie.

"Tick Tock kid," Bill said holding out his hand. Dipper looked at the puppets and then at the laptop.

"Fine" Dipper said. "Fine, ONE puppet" Dipper reached out his hand. He engulfed it in the cool blue flames and shook it. Immediately he felt something binding in him. He gasped.

"So what puppet do you want anyway," Dipper said uncomfortably.

"Come and see" Bill cackled gleefully. Thinking that he might have made a mistake Dipper followed. As soon as he got down the stairs and caught up with Bill, he gasped as Mabel suddenly collapsed. He ran over to help her up but stumbled back as he saw a horrible sight.

Her eyes......

They were yellow, well, like Bill's. Mabel....Bill? Mabill threw his head back and laughed. "Man, its been so long since I've inhabited a human body. I'd love to test it out, but first thing first." He ran up the stairs, banging into the walls and tripping along the way

As soon as Dipper got over his shock, he followed. He ran up the stairs, praying that this was just a bad dream, that he had not just subjected his sister and best friend to demonic possession. He got up to the attic just in time to see the laptop crushed. He lept to it, to see if it could be saved

"Not another step," Mabill said holding a knife to his throat. "Not another step or your sister dies"


	2. The Puppet

Dipper froze. His mouth dropped open. He knew that Bill was evil, but this possibility had never crossed his mind. His sister was............. gone. He did not know where she was. And even though it was her voice, in every tone there was wrongness. The worst part was the knife. It was held at her throat. He had dealt with Bill before and he knew without a doubt that Bill would not hesitate to murder Mabel. He stopped where he was. The laptop did not matter. Nothing else mattered as long as his sister was in danger. 

"Everything ok up there?" asked Stan. Mabill looked at him slyly and pressed the knife harder and laughed as a trickle of blood ran down His? Her? Their throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Everything is fine bro-bro" Mabill called down is a falsely sickly sweet voice. They heard a grunt of confirmation that their great uncle had heard. Those terrible horrible eyes then locked onto Dippers and he saw glee in them. He knew that Mabill had plans, terrible plans. He was terrified for Mabel, it did not occur to him to be scared but it should have. Things were coming soon, bad things. Bill would have his revenge.


	3. The horror begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

"Well now," said Mabill. "Isn't this gonna be fun." He wandered around the room stretching his fingers, legs, and arms. "Let's get moving shall we." He walked to me and stared right into my face. " I'm going to need that journals kid, all of them." Dipper wordlessly handed over his journal. His thoughts were racing, he needed to find a way to get Mabel back.

Mabill smirked grabbing the maroon book. He opened it and flipped through it. He seemed to be looking for something. When he landed on the page he wanted to, he cut out the pages. Dipper cried out. Mabill spun around the knife repressed against Mabel's throat. "Don't do anything funny," He warned. "Now, I will need the other journals." As he spoke he summoned a ball of blue flame which seemed burn Mabel's hand, unlike the fire that had started this mess. He tossed the flames into the journal. Burning the book away forever. All the knowledge of Gravity Falls from the Author and Dippers own notes...................gone. A tear started forming in Dippers eye but he forced it back. None of this could be happening.

"Well?" Mabill asked. Grinning in a horrible parody of his sister's brilliant smile. 

" I can't, I don't have them!" Dipper whisper yelled. Bill slowly dropped the grin. He slowly picked up the knife and brought it down into flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am just gonna call Mabill bill now


	4. Chapter 4

There was blood everywhere. Bill yanked the knife out of Mabel's arm and grinned. "This might be fun for me, but I don't think you want to lie to me again" Bill sneered after his comment.

Dipper was sobbing. " I don't have them I swear I don't!" 

Bill had a dark look in his yellow, evil eyes. He lifted the knife but did not make any move to hurt Mabel again. He stalked away pacing the floor and mumbling things that Dipper could not understand even if he could hear them.

He came back, a gleam in his eyes that made Dipper nervous. "That is not a problem Pine Tree, not at all. You will just help me find them." Dipper simply nodded, all resistance draining. "Good boy, now do you know were Sixer kept his neat toys?" Dipper just looked dumbfounded. What on earth was Bill talking about? 

Bill looked angry until a knowing look came into him. "Oh, so Ley hasn't told you yet, well who am I to spoil the surprise!" 

Dipper started to protest as curiosity started to burn within him. Could "Sixer" be referring to the hand on the journal? Could Bill be talking about The Author? Could they know each other? It was possible; all the pages in the journal that referenced him were burned, so no one could read them. He stopped himself as he remembered who was talking. Not someone he could ask, but an evil, bloodthirsty dream demon.

Bill smirked. "Now don't go telling your 'Grunkle' anything, we wouldn't want something to happen to your dear sister, would we?"

Dipper nodded mutely. "Now, we have a lot to do," Bill drawled. "First off, we will need to find those other journals. I know that that brat Gideon had one, where did that go?"

"I don't know, he stole the third one, I got that one back but I don't know where the other one went, it might have been stolen when we beat him and..."

"Pine Tree," Bill interjected. "You're rambling, stop. Now." Instantly Dipper snapped his mouth shut. 

Bill chuckled, "Well what do you know, I have two puppets now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter based around some dialogue I wrote a few months ago, but could not find a place in my other fics. Tell me what you think. Am I OOC in any of the characters?

"So now," Bill started, " I am going out on an errand. Do not follow me, you know what will happen if you do" Without looking he tipped himself backward down the stairs. A series of thumps and crashes followed. Dipper still just sat there stunned. He had just doomed his sister to demonic possession, all for an 8 letter password that he never even got. He let the tears flow freely, he wished it was him. He had known that Bill was tricky. He should not have trusted him.

He got up and looked around. He did not know how possession worked. He wanted to find Mabel. Was she still in her body, maybe fighting Bill. Or perhaps she was forced out of her body and she was floating around somewhere. He hesitated but then let a new, terrible concept in his mind. It was possible that she was........dead. 

He called out in the hopes that she might be able to hear him. He kept at it, softly so his grunkle would not hear him and ask for an explanation. After a while, he stopped in despair. For a moment he thought he felt something. It felt kind and warm and almost familiar. Then it went away leaving him alone in the hollow attic.

He slowly got up, there were things that he needed to do. Obviously, Bill would never do the show, so Dipper should cancel that. He winced, Mabel would be disappointed, she would not have any chance with Whats-his-name anymore. To be honest, he had a difficult time keeping track of her crushes of the week.

He descended the stairs trying to be as quiet as humanly possible.

"Where ya going kid?"

Dipper jumped at the unexpected sound. He babbled to think of an excuse. 

"Oh uhh, hi grunkle Stan. Hows it going?" His grunkle stared with suspicion at him.

"It's going terribly, the Mystery Shack is practically empty, your sister knocked over stands of gift cards that I will now have to make Soos clean up. And on top of that, by the sounds of it, you two destroyed your room... Hey! What are you doing?" 

Dipper shoved past and started to jog out the door. "Sounds good, bye!" Grunkle Stan stared for a moment and shook his head. "Soos, clean up these gift cards!"


	6. Mabels Chapter

Mabel was living in a nightmare. She had no idea what was going on. She had just suddenly been yanked out of her body. Bill had possessed her. It was horrifying to see herself move and talk and it not be her. She tried time and time again to get back her body. She just floated through every time.

She was crying, and then things had gotten worse. Bill was blackmailing Dipper. He had already given up his Journal for her and she knew how much it meant to him. Bill was hurting her body, and the worst part was that he seemed to be enjoying it. She had started to go after Bill when he left, but she changed her mind. She wanted to talk to Dipstick.

She tried everything. She shouted and screamed at the top of her lungs. The kind of scream that would usually bring him in an instant. No one heard. Sh waved in front of him. Whispered in his ear. She talked as loudly and as slowly as she could.

Dipper was trying to talk to her as well. She sobbed as she tried, again and again, to respond to his desperate cries.

"I'm right here Dipper," she whispered through tears. He slumped to the ground and stopped trying to find her. She wanted to do the same, but as a spirit, it seemed impossible. This was all her fault. She had been selfish and had broken her promise. If she had not put on the puppet show and had helped Dipper with the laptop, then he would not have had to result to Bill for help. 

She swore to herself that if she got out of this, that she would think of Dipper as well as herself. As she looked back she got more and more ashamed of herself. With Mermondo Dipper had sacrificed his job, with Waddles he had given up his date with Wendy. And now, he gave up the laptop so she could chase a new boy. 

She went up to Dipper and patted him on the back. It did go through but she did it anyway so she could try and make him feel better. She hugged him her arms going through him. " Don't worry Dipper, I'm alright, we will find a way through this." She whispered half to her brother and half to herself. She smiled sadly, in her state talking to anyone was just talking to herself.

Suddenly Dippers head shot up and he looked around. Had he......heard her. She was shocked but glad. The least she could do was to comfort him.


End file.
